A la vuelta del pasillo
by Schala S
Summary: Defraudado de su príncipe, con un plan definido a futuro, Raditz se encamina, en solitario, a descubrir el mensaje tras la envidia y la crueldad del ejército de Freezer. ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Por qué? La humillación más insoportable que nunca para los poderosos saiyajin. Ya no pueden más. ¡Fic para el concurso Tankaichi Fanfiction II!


_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes NO me pertenecen a mí. Son de Akira Toriyama, el genio creador del monstruo que conocemos como Dragon Ball. _

_Sólo los uso por cariño e inspiración._

* * *

_**Aclaración:**__ esta historia nació a partir de un concurso organizado por el grupo de Facebook __**«Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball»**__. Al azar, al apuntarme al reto, me tocaron dos personajes y un género, los siguientes:_

_**Suspenso-Vegeta-Raditz**_

_A partir de esto elaboré esta historia._

* * *

**A LA VUELTA DEL PASILLO**

* * *

Tres caminares resonaron por el pasillo al alejarse de la puerta principal. Uno era elegante, silencioso, imponente; otro era sonoro, pesado, inmenso; el último era un intermedio. Quizá era el de paso más vacilante, el de aparente menos personalidad. Raditz se vio a sí mismo, junto a sus compañeros de escuadrón y sangre, como el último eslabón de la cadena que los tres formaban: juntos, eran capaces de apretar cuellos y romperlos, de dejar marcas imborrables en los sujetos más poderosos del universo. Juntos, no separados, no últimamente.

Cuán humillados se sentían.

Escuchó cómo el líder, el soldado de mayor rango de los tres, refunfuñaba, su caminar aún elegante pese a la expresión de la frustración que los subyugaba a los tres, que les pertenecía en igual medida. Nappa, a la derecha de Vegeta, tragó saliva, guardó un bramido que anhelaba proferir. Raditz, a la izquierda, sólo fue capaz de apretar los párpados. Los tres experimentaban lo mismo. La cadena era un camino por el cual corría la misma electricidad. Humillación, pura humillación. Humillación por ser los soldados y no los líderes, humillación por ser tres eslabones de una cadena poderosa, pero que antaño era mucho más extensa y mortífera. Humillación por ver, por sentir, cómo cada día se borraba un poco más la huella de la cadena, de los saiyajin que ya no vivían para dar testimonio de su eterno poder.

Humillación por sólo ser tres. Los saiyajin no habían nacido para ser segundos; debían ser los primeros.

Y lo sabían.

Pero no eran los suficientes. No bastaban.

Nappa apretaba tanto los puños que parecía que su intención fuera pulverizarse a sí mismo. Respetaba a Vegeta tanto como él; Raditz era consciente de ello. Apretar esa mano era no decirle al príncipe todo lo que pensaba. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces; Nappa ya había dado rienda suelta a su lengua, cada ocasión un poco más. Vegeta, Freezer no nos da lo que merecemos, no nos respeta, es un maldito. ¡Trabajamos tanto, nos esforzamos tanto! No nos premia como debería hacerlo. Somos los saiyajin, somos los guerreros más poderosos. No nos trata como lo que somos.

La última vez, la respuesta del príncipe fue tan poco ortodoxa como eficiente: le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que silenció por días enteros la voz gruesa y ruidosa del fornido guerrero de Clase Alta, mano derecha de ese príncipe sin pueblo ni familia, tan despojado de su lugar de pertenencia como ellos, casi sin recuerdos de lo que alguna vez había sido el majestuoso Vegetasei. Nappa no volvió a decir palabra alguna después del golpe; se limitó a lo que tanto Vegeta como Raditz hacían: refunfuñar, apretar los párpados, formar puños letales con las manos. Cuando salían del salón principal del complejo central del planeta Freezer nro. 79, eran tres estatuas caminantes, sin gestos, sin respiración, sin alma; al girar al final del pasillo y encarar el nuevo trecho que se abría ante sus ojos, al no tener más la puerta de oro a sus espaldas, respiraban profundo al mismo tiempo, como si previo a ello se hubiera suscitado un acuerdo. Respiraban, apretaban, tragaban toda la deshonra que les era, desgraciadamente, propia. Se alejaban, y al alejarse se sinceraban. Ese pasillo era la cuna de la sinceridad.

Ya no podían más.

—Vegeta... —Nappa, en la puerta de la habitación del príncipe, no logró morderse más la lengua.

—Déjame en paz. —Sin nada más por decir, Vegeta desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros de escuadrón mediante un sonoro portazo.

—A veces pienso que no le interesa —murmuró el grandulón antes de entrar al cuarto de al lado.

Raditz pensó en decir algo, lo deseó con ímpetu; no lo hizo. Cuando el mal humor imperaba en el grupo, él era quien recibía, cual puñetazos, las molestias de sus compañeros. No era momento propicio para convertirse en el chivo; la furia era exagerada en su inmensidad, y lo asfixiaba, y le daba otra clase de deseos, unos atados a la idea que movía su existencia: matar.

Matar y reinar sobre los que tuvieran la desgracia de vivir.

Matar y reinar, como saiyajin, el universo. Junto al príncipe, junto a Nappa.

Matar.

Vivían de forma austera, sin lujos ni nada que se le pareciera. Vivían separados en dos cuartos contiguos, pequeños, dentro la inmensidad del complejo central del planeta Freezer nro. 79. En la puerta de la izquierda, Raditz y Nappa tenían una modesta cama para cada uno, una en cada esquina; en el cuarto de la derecha, Vegeta tenía una más amplia como único bien. Es que eran hombres de guerra: las posesiones no tenían sentido para ellos. Además, ese lugar era de descanso, no significaba para ellos más que un sitio de permanencia efímera.

Lo único que decoraba una de las habitaciones idénticas, esos cubos de enfermiza geometría, techo negro, paredes de metal, frío como no lo eran los planetas que habían servido de escenario para difíciles batallas, eran algunos trofeos de guerra. Nappa era el más ostentoso: espadas de plata y oro, escudo de familia real, capa de piel de un rey, armaduras divinamente ornamentadas. Raditz no tenía la variedad del más corpulento; su colección se limitaba a una cantidad más o menos llamativa de dagas, su arma blanca favorita. Ignoraban si Vegeta guardaba algo, pues el príncipe no les permitía ingresar en su cuarto, ni a ellos ni a nadie. Sabían que el cuarto era idéntico, mas no sabían qué clase de universo se erigía en esas paredes, qué pasaría por la cabeza del saiyajin vivo más poderoso. Vegeta les era, pese a la compañía en las misiones, a las fogatas compartidas, a los viajes interminables que demoraban años enteros, un misterio.

No sabían absolutamente nada de él.

El príncipe era carismático, de presencia arrolladora, de mirada enceguecedora que nomás usada era capaz de hacer temblar un planeta entero. Su poder y su talante eran dignos de un capitán como Ginyu, incluso de un hombre más cercano a Freezer, una mano derecha, como Dodoria o Zarbon. Que Kiwi, aquel ser semejante a un pez exótico antropomorfo de voz rechinante y soberbia injustificada —según Raditz—, fuera del mismo rango que el príncipe de la familia saiyajin le parecía una soberana estupidez, una verdadera injusticia. En esto pensaba el más débil del escuadrón cada vez que se recostaba en esa cama que más que propia era ajena, una piedra en una mano y una daga en la otra. Afilaba la daga y pensaba: ¿por qué el mismo rango? Es lo único que nos queda del linaje más poderoso de nuestra raza, el último eslabón de la realeza más sangrienta de la historia de las cuatro galaxias. Vegeta, y nosotros dos, merecemos mucho más que estos dos cubos, que estas paredes frías, que las misiones de porquería que nos asignan, que la posición que ocupamos en este infinito ejército de cabeza tiránica.

Merecemos más; somos los saiyajin.

Respetaba a Vegeta, lo hacía porque, por medio de él, se respetaba a sí mismo: Raditz, un soldado de clase inferior, formando un escuadrón de prestigio dentro del ejército junto al príncipe de su raza, que por más que Vegetasei ya no existiera seguía portando la sangre de los mejores, esos que solían brillar en el punto más alto de la Clase Alta. Raditz, un ser infinitamente débil si con Vegeta se lo comparaba, su compañero, casi un igual. Claro que se respetaba más a sí mismo. Su poder de pelea hubiera podido depositarlo en otro escuadrón, uno más adecuado a sus capacidades; eso jamás había sucedido. Veinte años peleando junto a Vegeta, viéndolo crecer entre conquista y conquista, viéndolo apretar los puños cada vez que Freezer no los felicitaba por su trabajo, cada vez que no recibían recompensa, cada vez que alguna voz ignorante susurraba «monos» a sus espaldas. Monos, el peor insulto, la humillación más grande.

No lo merecían.

¿Había otra alternativa? La misma pregunta de cada noche en la cama ajena, la misma pregunta que se hacía en el piso de algún planeta recientemente vaciado, bajo una, dos, diez, cien lunas, rodeado de mil, dos mil, cien mil cadáveres de razas débiles e indignas de la sangre saiyajin. La misma pregunta del sueño en la nave espacial de turno, el universo visible a través de la ventana circular, la geometría siempre parte de todo lo que pertenecía a Freezer. ¿Rebelarse era una alternativa? No: no tenían suficiente poder. Freezer aún era inalcanzable, inmortal para la mortalidad de sus cuerpos.

Faltaba demasiado.

Ningún plan era concreto, pero flotaba entre los tres. La idea era una aroma, un sabor, un algo que podían sentir, no ver. No habían hablado de ello, jamás; y lo pensaban.

Cada maldito día.

—Basta de afilar esa porquería, Raditz —masculló Nappa desde su cama, la parte inferior de su traje su única ropa—. ¡Duérmete de una maldita vez! ¡Carajo! Duérmete...

Raditz, gesto inmutable, lanzó la daga y la piedra detrás de él, quitándoles total importancia de un segundo al otro. Se acomodó boca arriba sobre la dureza del lugar de descanso y cerró los ojos.

Merecían mucho más. No eran cualquier tipo de ser; eran los mejores.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres, Cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior. Raditz se revolvió, somnoliento, en la cama. Una luz violácea colaba por la ventana circular, la única, del pequeño cuarto.

—¡Holgazanes! —rugió Vegeta de otro lado de la puerta—. Los espero en el comedor en exactos cinco minutos. El Fran Freezer quiere hablar con nosotros.

Freezer.

Raditz abrió bien grandes los ojos al oír cómo el príncipe profería _ese_ nombre, el del tirano intergaláctico. ¿Verlos? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Aun cuando apenas el día anterior habían regresado de la última misión, una por la cual nuevamente habían sido despreciados en vez de premiados? El motivo podía ser uno solo: otra vez a pelear.

Una nueva conquista, un sólo día después de acabada la anterior.

«Ni un día de descanso...».

Gruñó con potencia, sacudió su inmensa mata de cabello picudo de un lado hacia el otro, fastidiado. Estaba cansado: pelear era lo más maravilloso que podía pasarle a un saiyajin, a un hombre de guerra como él; ser el siervo de un lagarto invencible no era para nada maravilloso. Las faltas de respeto, la humillación, el trabajo del día tras día, incansable, absurdo, sin ningún objetivo que diera gloria verdadera a su sangre. ¡Estaba harto! Harto de Freezer, de ser un siervo, de ser un esclavo sin ojos, orejas ni garganta.

No era la vida que merecía.

No era lo que su sangre merecía.

No era lo que un saiyajin merecía.

—¡Rápido, sabandijas! Me tienen cansado... —musitó Vegeta antes de que unos pasos impetuosos, excesivamente ruidosos al juzgar por cómo se los escuchaba desde el interior de la habitación cerrada, le dijeran a Raditz que hacia el comedor se había marchado.

Harto, estoy harto. La voz de su mente, el cansancio de su cuerpo, la insatisfacción de su sangre; sentires fusionados y determinados a enloquecerlo. Harto, harto, harto. Estoy harto. No es justo, ¡ni un día de descanso! ¡Ni uno! ¡¿Por qué?! Rechinó los dientes y gritó en su fuero interior, gritó una y otra vez, la garganta imaginaria desgarrada por la potencia. ¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Por qué a nosotros?!

¡¿Por qué ese meteorito?!

¡¿Por qué a los saiyajin?!

Y giró hacia Nappa.

En la otra cama no había absolutamente nadie.

—¿Nappa...?

Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que fue posible. Se levantó, fue hacia donde Nappa y no encontró nota o algo que se le pareciera. Pronto abandonó la momentánea preocupación suscitada en el seno de una lealtad atada por los hilos de la sangre. Debe estar aseándose o algo así, pensó, se convenció. Una vez se colocó su armadura, salió tranquilo del cuarto y fue al encuentro de Vegeta, quien aguardaba en la misma mesa del comedor de siempre, esa que estaba en la esquina izquierda, al fondo, mirando desde la puerta de entrada. Alejado de todos los demás guerreros que pululaban por el planeta en ese momento, que llenaban dos cuartas partes del lugar donde servían el alimento más vomitivo del universo, chocaba las puntas de sus dedos contra la superficie de la mesa, su ceño más fruncido que nunca, su boca endurecida en un gesto de molestia eterno.

—¿Y Nappa? —inquirió cuando Raditz llegó hasta donde estaba y se sentó junto a él.

—Debe estar en el cuarto de aseo. Cuando desperté, no estaba.

Serio, la voz un hilo perfecto que no delataba absolutamente nada; Raditz había aprendido muy bien a no ser impetuoso, algo que lo caracterizaba, que era innato a él, cuando era joven. Cómo olvidar los retos de Nappa, quien después de la desaparición de Vegetasei casi se había convertido en un padre para él. Claro que el concepto de paternidad era alejado al de otras razas: padre es el que enseña, el que imparte técnicas, el que curte la piel con el fin de dejarla lista para las batallas venideras; padre es quien señala los errores con severidad, certero en cada flecha. No había ninguna clase de cariño, no el que pudiera haber entre otro padre y otro hijo de otra raza. «Cariño» no era una palabra que le quedara bien a un saiyajin, no si no estaba en la misma frase que «sangre».

Ese era el único amor que conocían, que les enseñaban a conocer.

Poco recordaba a Bardock, su padre. Pocos y difusos recuerdos de su infancia más alejada. No había llegado a aprender nada de él. Lastimosamente. Sólo recuerdos, unos seguramente idealizados debido a la distancia impuesta por el tiempo.

Vegeta lo distrajo al continuar con el movimiento de sus dedos sobre la mesa. Estaba histérico. Claro que no lo delataba del todo: Vegeta no dejaba entrever ningún sentir, no cuando no se hallaban en una situación como la del día anterior: a la vuelta de pasillo, alejándose de Freezer y la misma ingratitud de cada ocasión. No como cuando los subyugaba la humillación. Raditz simplemente sabía que así era. Creía conocer lo suficiente al príncipe a pesar de que éste le era un completo desconocido.

—Vamos, ya no puedo esperarlo más.

Vegeta se levantó y se precipitó hacia la puerta que lo alejaba del comedor con impaciencia, y Raditz lo siguió casi como si fuera una sombra, más silencioso imposible. El pasillo, la esquina, el último pasillo. Adiós demostración de cansancio, indignación, apretón de puños y párpados. La puerta hacia el final de los pasos saiyajin, el camino hacia el lugar más desagradable, no por el ambiente; sí por las presencias. La puerta se abrió luego de que Vegeta le diera tres fuertes golpes. Era Dodoria quien les daba la bienvenida que de buena no tenía absolutamente nada.

—El Gran Freezer quiere comunicarles algo de suma importancia —profirió con la sonrisa socarrona que lo caracterizaba.

Vegeta avanzó, decidido; Raditz se permitió titubear un sólo segundo. Tragó saliva y fue tras el príncipe. Frente a la pequeña nave negra con base de líneas color bronce, se arrodillaron en el piso.

—Gran Freezer —exclamó Vegeta.

Cabezas bajas, gesto de respeto. Mentiras absolutas.

El tirano se valió de su nave para girar. Al hacerlo, se mostró sonriente, casi hasta seductor. Una copa de un líquido del color de la sangre brillaba en su mano. La sofisticación de sus gestos asqueó, como cada vez, al hijo de Bardock.

—Soldado Vegeta. —Esperó a que éste asintiera en señal de respeto para proseguir, algo que le demoró un simple segundo hacer debido a la rápida contestación—. Soldado... ¿cómo te llamabas tú?

Una gota de sudor recorrió la espalda del corpulento guerrero. Apretó tanto la mandíbula que su rostro pareció cuadrado por un instante.

—Raditz, Gran Freezer.

—Ah, sí... —Risas suaves, delicadas—. Lo había olvidado. —Voz relajada, confiada.

Sentía el más explícito desprecio por ese ser. Y era recíproco: Freezer lo miraba así como Raditz deseaba mirarlo.

—Tenemos una nueva misión para ustedes —intervino Zarbon, siempre a la izquierda del tirano, su cabello impecable, sus joyas cegadoras por brillantes, su rostro más femenino que masculino—. Esta vez será el planeta Sho, en la Galaxia del Este.

—Es una misión urgente, sumamente importante —prosiguió Dodoria—. Necesitamos que sea cumplida cuanto antes: hay mucho interés territorial en concretarla.

Ceños fruncidos en los dos saiyajin.

—Eso es todo, pueden retirarse —terminó Freezer justo antes de darles la espalda, su nave mediante.

—Sí, Gran Freezer. Con permiso. —Dichas las palabras, Vegeta se puso de pie. Raditz lo imitó y, juntos, salieron del cuarto principal del inmenso complejo. Al alejarse, al girar en la esquina del pasillo, la liberación.

—No recuerdo ese planeta, no lo he oído nombrar —afirmó Vegeta.

—Yo tampoco —siguió Raditz.

—Investiga. Y busca a Nappa, ¡¿dónde se metió?!

Nappa era el que más sabía del universo de los tres. Quizá por ser el más longevo, el de más experiencia, el único que recordaba cómo era la vida de los saiyajin cuando Vegetasei aún existía, poseía infinitos conocimientos sobre los planetas más lejanos y misteriosos. Era el más necesario en ese preciso instante. Y no estaba.

¿Y dónde estaba?

—Yo me encargo —aseguró.

—Hay mucho por hacer.

Vegeta aligeró el paso y, pronto, desapareció de la vista de Raditz. Solo en el pasillo de la sinceridad, respiró profundo, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Al segundo, los abrió. No tardó en pensar con claridad. Fue hacia la sala principal de medicina al encuentro de Malaka, el médico más capacitado de todo el planeta Freezer nro. 79. Malaka era uno de los hombres más cultos del planeta: lo que no sabía, lo averiguaba. A falta de Nappa, quien seguía sin aparecer, era la mejor opción para comenzar la investigación que antecedía cada misión de conquista. Según Nappa, había que hacerse, siempre, las mismas tres preguntas: ¿a dónde vamos?, ¿a quiénes nos enfrentamos?, ¿podemos derrotarlos? Se haría esas preguntas luego de averiguar todo lo que fuera pertinente en el caso.

Antes de llegar a la sala de medicina, una última pregunta se susurró en su mente:

«¿Dónde está Nappa?».

Miró a un lado, al otro. ¿Dónde estaba? Tragó saliva. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Cuando llegó a la sala, blanca en sus paredes y equipos, ornamentada con el mismo estilo que reinaba en todas las edificaciones interiores y exteriores del planeta, la iluminación la más fuerte que pudiera encontrarse y las cápsulas de recuperación incontables por su elevado número a cada lado de la habitación, Malaka observaba a un soldado que agonizaba hundido en el líquido medicinal de color entre azulado y verdoso. Al ver venir al saiyajin, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Raditz.

—Malaka, necesito consultarte algo.

—Claro, dime. —Encargó a uno de sus asistentes, de su misma raza al juzgar por el parecido, que continuara el seguimiento del paciente de mayor gravedad del momento.

Caminó por los pasillos del complejo junto a Raditz, uno al lado del otro, Malaka con las manos detrás de su espalda, el saiyajin cruzado de brazos. Las preguntas brotaron de él: ¿conoces el planeta Sho, en la Galaxia del Este? Sí, es un planeta muy alejado del sol de la galaxia, muy frío, habitado por los shobs, guerreros sumamente poderosos. ¿Qué tan poderosos? Unas 17 mil unidades en promedio. ¡¿17 mil?! Es demasiado...

Nervioso, agradeció la información y dejó ir a Malaka. 17 mil unidades, canturreó su inconsciente, burlón.

¿Cómo iban a ganar? Era imposible considerando las unidades de poder que tenían: Vegeta 18 mil; Nappa entre 4000 y 5000; él 2500, quizá 3000. Vegeta podía ser más fuerte, pero estaba solo frente a todo un planeta. No iban a poder.

No solos, no los tres eslabones solitarios.

Perdidos.

Y la pregunta lo invadió de nuevo, como un cachetazo, de un segundo a otro:

«¿Dónde está Nappa?».

El nerviosismo hizo que tragara saliva una y otra vez.

«¿Dónde está?».

Sin más, lo buscó. Nada, nada en ninguna parte. Le llevó más tiempo de lo que hubiera querido recorrer todos los lugares en los cuales podía estar su compañero, los pocos lugares que frecuentaba. Cuarto de aseo, comedor, sala de entrenamiento. Asomó incluso a la zona oscura donde el humo flotaba y las risas imperaban, donde se hablaba en voz baja y se adivinaba en la negrura del ambiente. Ni siquiera allí, en la zona donde las esclavas del placer eran las protagonistas, se encontraba.

«¿Dónde está Nappa?».

Curiosamente, jamás se le ocurrió volver al cuarto que compartían. Al darse cuenta de la imprudencia de no haberlo hecho, corrió hacia allí a toda velocidad. Llegó jadeante, no por el esfuerzo físico; el jadeo era provocado por la incertidumbre.

Un mal presentimiento.

Una vez apostado frente a la puerta del cuarto, luchó contra la irregularidad de su respiración. Un aroma fuerte llenó sus fosas nasales.

«Sangre».

Sangre saiyajin.

Abrió la puerta abruptamente y, al hacerlo, se encontró con la imagen más asquerosa que había visto en su vida: Nappa, sólo la parte inferior de su traje tapándolo, como en las noches de sueño en el cuarto ajeno, ensangrentado, boca arriba sobre la cama que le correspondía, la espada de oro que fuera uno de sus trofeos de guerra favoritos clavada en su hombro derecho, cerca del pecho. Agonizaba. Raditz lo observó durante unos cinco segundos sin poder reaccionar. Cuando entendió la situación, cuando la información de lo que veían sus ojos llegó a donde debía, se volvió violentamente hacia el pasillo, fuera del cuarto, y vomitó frente a éste. Jamás le había pasado algo así, no frente a cadáveres en estado de descomposición, no frente a sangre de seres inferiores que había matado, no frente a las montañas de cuerpos sin significado alguno. Ahora sí, y era porque se trataba de Nappa, de su compañero, de su camarada, de alguien que, como él, como el príncipe, portaba sangre saiyajin.

La única sangre, la única cosa en el mundo por la cual se le había enseñado a cultivar el más sincero amor.

No hubo tiempo de cambiarse de armadura, de limpiar los restos de su reacción; fue hacia Nappa, lo levantó sobre su cabeza y corrió, desesperado, hacia la sala de medicina. Malaka, que antes lo había recibido con el esbozo de una sonrisa, esta vez lo hizo con pavor.

—¡Raditz! ¡¿Qué ha...?!

—¡NO HAY TIEMPO! —bramó el guerrero de cabello largo, histérico—. ¡AYÚDAME!

El médico y dos de sus asistentes metieron al corpulento Nappa en una cápsula de recuperación que hizo ruidos extraños al recibirlo. El centro de mando parpadeó en rojo repetidas veces; un ruido agudo, como un pitido, ensordeció a todos los presentes. El líquido, finalmente, rodeó al guerrero que ya tenía un respirador en la boca. Esperar, eso era lo único que podían hacer.

Raditz salió de la sala y se incrustó en el pasillo, nuevamente jadeante, enceguecido, con náuseas revolviéndole el estómago. En su mente no había ni una palabra, ni una sensación descripta: estaba vacío. La furia aún no había nacido hacia el fondo del desorden de los sentires que lo hacían tiritar de un frío que allí no estaba presente. Malaka salió por la puerta.

—Tiene múltiples golpes en todo el cuerpo. Uno destaca, un golpe en la nuca: alguien lo dejó inconsciente sin que pudiera defenderse.

—Cobardemente.

—Exacto.

—¿Qué más?

—La herida no hirió nada vital; un milagro. Estuvo muy cerca, demasiado diría.

—No creemos en esas cosas.

«Somos saiyajin».

Todo lo provocaban con su poder. El mundo giraba debido a su poder.

—Estará bien, no corre peligro, aunque deberá estar algunos días en la cápsula.

—¿Cuántos?

—Difícil decirlo. Ustedes son impredecibles cuando de recuperaciones se trata. Por la profundidad de la herida en su hombro, supongo que unos tres o cuatro días.

Raditz largó una truculenta carcajada.

—Vegeta se va a enfadar mucho.

Silencio. Ya nada podía decirse, así que caminó, lento, muy lento, hacia el cuarto. El olor de la sangre seguía allí, impregnado en cada milímetro del espacio, de los objetos que lo llenaban sin llenarlo. Tomó una armadura y protección de la suerte de armario incrustado a la pared que estaba tras la cama de Nappa y salió disparado hacia el cuarto de aseo, donde se internó sendos minutos bajo el chorro de una potente canilla de agua ignorando a quienes hacían lo mismo junto a él. El cabello se le pegó al cuerpo, tapó sus ojos, lo sumergió en la oscuridad de pensamientos confusos, de preguntas sin respuesta, de una sola palabra canturreada, una vez, otra vez.

Humillación.

«Alguien lo hizo a propósito».

Un atentado, eso era.

Un atentado contra los saiyajin, no contra Freezer, no contra el ejército de éste.

El asunto era con ellos tres, los eslabones de una cadena que, definitivamente, ya no existía.

Salió de allí, se puso el nuevo uniforme y se marchó del complejo rumbo a las afueras del pequeño planeta. Vegeta sólo podía estar en dos lugares, y estaba prácticamente seguro de que estaba en el primero que se le ocurrió: era o la roca que mejor vista ofrecía de los planetas más cercanos y la luna que era llena cada cincuenta años o en la sala de entrenamiento.

No se equivocó: estaba en la roca, su vista perdida en el universo, su gesto serio, impenetrable, su ceño siempre fruncido.

—¡VEGETA! —lo llamó desde el suelo, sin brincar hacia la roca. Invadir el espacio personal del príncipe, quisquilloso cuando de la interrupción de su soledad se trataba, no era una opción.

No en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió con el tono severo y desinteresado de siempre, contradictorio en cualquiera que no fuera él.

—¡ES NAPPA! ¡Nappa sufrió un atentado!

Retrocedió sin darse cuenta, aunque seguro de la reacción violenta que debía proseguir luego de sus palabras; nada sucedió. Vegeta no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio, no abandonó ni un segundo la contemplación del universo, no dejó de fruncir el ceño de esa particular manera. Sonrió.

—¿Un atentado, dices? ¿Acaso lo mataron?

Mente vacía. Raditz estaba en el mismo estado que lo había embargado mientras aguardaba el parte médico de Malaka. Raditz estaba tan falto de reacción como antes del vómito.

—¡N-No! —titubeó. Quería reaccionar; no podía—. ¡Nappa está vivo! ¡Está en una cápsula de recuperación!

—¿Sobrevivirá?

La voz de Vegeta era un puñal, el filoso puñal de alguna de las dagas de su colección.

—¡Sí!

—Entonces ya no me molestes, Raditz. Vete.

—¡Pero Vegeta...! ¡¿Acaso no...?!

—¡VETE!

La estocada final.

Raditz, anulado, marchó hacia el complejo principal, hacia el cuarto, hacia el aroma de la sangre en el hogar que no era hogar. Se sentó en su cama, parpadeó mil veces. Nada. Ni una idea, ni un pensamiento, ni un razonamiento.

Ni una pregunta.

Suspiró.

Las preguntas fluyeron una a una, despacio, como si el tiempo no apremiara en tan delicada situación, con una conquista en puerta, con una imposible conquista a la vuelta del eterno pasillo de la sinceridad.

«¿Cómo pasó?».

Le habían dado un golpe en la nuca, un golpe cobarde por la espalda.

«¿En qué momento?».

Cuando se durmió, Nappa estaba a su lado. Tuvo que ser durante la noche.

«¿Nappa se habrá levantado?».

Era lo más probable. De hecho, si recordaba bien, había insistido en que se durmiera.

«¿Para qué?».

Nappa tenía un sueño muy pesado, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Costaba sobremanera despertarlo. Aunque cada muy tanto Raditz, al despertar, notaba la ausencia de su compañero. Siempre avisaba, sin embargo. Esto era diferente.

«Fue a algún lugar».

Era obvio.

«¿Pero a dónde?».

La pregunta más importante.

«¿A dónde pudo ir?».

Aunque aún había una pregunta fundamental por hacer.

«¿Por qué le hicieron esto?».

Tragó saliva.

«¿Por qué a nosotros?».

Ellos eran los saiyajin.

Los guerreros más poderosos.

Los guerreros más envidiables, de más talento, de más potencial.

Los mejores del universo.

* * *

—_Es tu hermano, Raditz._

_Un pequeño en una cuna, unas letras delante de ésta, letras saiyajin._

_Kakarotto._

—_Tiene el cabello de papá._

_Era idéntico a Bardock, una copia exacta de su padre._

—_Sí, es cierto. Lo mandarán a la Tierra para conquistarla._

_Mirada interrogante._

—_¿Tierra?_

—_El cuerpo celeste de la Galaxia del Norte._

_Sonrisa. Orgullo. Era un guerrero, como él, como su madre, como su padre. Sería un guerrero tan fuerte como el último._

_Era idéntico: así debía ser._

—_Mamá, ¿y dónde está él?_

_¿Por qué no está aquí junto a Kakarotto? ¿Por qué no viene a medir qué tan fuerte es? Seguro es fuerte, como él: ¡no puede ser de otra manera!_

—_Con su escuadrón en el planeta Kanassa. Volverá mañana, quizá hoy por la noche. No lo sabemos._

_Sonrisa. Entusiasmo. No había otra alternativa._

—_¡Esto es urgente, mamá! ¡Iré a buscarlo!_

_Ceño fruncido. Ella desaprobaba su idea._

—_¡Lo siento, mamá, pero debo ir! ¡Papá debe ver a mi hermano!_

_Porque sería fuerte, como él._

_Como todos los saiyajin. _

—_¡Raditz, no!_

_No hubo forma de detenerlo, no al niño impetuoso. Fue hacia la central de naves, preguntó las coordenadas y zarpó rumbo a Kanassa, donde no encontró a Bardock, ni a él ni a nadie. Decepcionado, aunque alegre por descubrir qué tan exitosa, al juzgar por las montañas de cadáveres, había sido la misión, voló de vuelta a su hogar, el verdadero, el que no era ajeno en absoluto._

_Nada._

_Cambio de rumbo. Una vez llegó al planeta Freezer nro. 33, el único del cual recordaba las coordenadas de memoria por haber ido allí hacía poco tiempo junto a su padre, se enteró._

_Vegetasei desapareció víctima de una lluvia de meteoritos._

_Ya no tienes hogar._

_Eres un eterno ajeno, muchacho._

_Ya no tienes a dónde volver. Vagarás hasta el último día de tu vida._

_Porque eres un saiyajin._

_Porque ya no tienes pueblo._

_Porque ya no existe tu lugar en el mundo._

_Pero quedaron dos, ¿sabes? Ve al planeta Freezer nro. 79. Ellos están allí._

* * *

Sonrió levemente.

—Kakarotto...

Más de veinte años sin pensar en su hermano, bloqueando con obstinación el recuerdo del día más triste de su vida, el del despoje, el del eterno rumbo incierto, el de la pérdida de todo lo que había conocido hasta entonces.

Las preguntas dedicadas a Nappa desaparecieron, dieron lugar a otras preguntas.

«¿Habrá llegado a despegar hacia la Tierra?».

Seguramente: todo estaba listo para que saliera hacia allí.

«¿Habrá terminado su misión?».

¡Claro que sí! En la Tierra, según creía recordar, la gente era sumamente débil. Veinte años eran más que suficientes; eran demasiados.

«¿Estará vivo?».

Otra respuesta afirmativa nacida de la obviedad: estaba vivo y en una edad ideal para hacerse más y más fuerte.

Y lo más importante:

«¿Será fuerte? ¿Tanto como para venir con nosotros en cuanto Nappa se recupere?».

Sonrió, orgulloso. Era su hermano, hijo de Bardock, idéntico a él. Claro que era fuerte: era de su familia, compartía su sangre. Era un saiyajin perdido en la marea del tiempo, abandonado en los recuerdos difusos de un día trágico. Kakarotto era fuerte, estaba seguro de ello.

Paz. Un problema menos.

«¿Qué sucedió con Nappa?».

Ahora, ese era el único interrogante.

Ahora, no debía pensar en otra cosa más que en su compañero de escuadrón, del sin rumbo, de lo que siempre resultaba ajeno por no ser saiyajin.

* * *

«¿Qué no es obvio?», pensó mientras Raditz se alejaba de él. Rió poniéndose de pie. Era tan obvio que era penoso: sentía vergüenza ajena por el imbécil que se había atrevido a algo semejante. ¿Intentar matar a Nappa? No. Vegeta bien sabía que nadie en el ejército los tenía en estima, que nadie confiaba en ellos, que los ojos los señalaban con perpetua desconfianza. Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. A propósito.

Lo que no lograba entender era para qué. Tenía una idea pero ésta era demasiado vaga.

Ajustó sus guantes.

«Esto será divertido...».

Antes de matarlo, tendría que agradecerle el breve divertimento.

* * *

Limpió la sangre del cuarto, primero paralizado por la llamarada de acontecimientos y las estocadas de Vegeta. Gradualmente, sin embargo, se relajó. Recordar a su hermano le había significado demasiadas cosas. Ahora, la rebelión era un sueño un poco más posible. Claro que, si llegara a suceder, tomaría años, décadas, ¿pero qué importaba? Era mejor luchar durante toda la vida para lograrlo que hacerlo por orden del tirano y sus súbditos.

Ya no quería ser un esclavo.

Con Kakarotto, serían cuatro. Si entrenaban día y noche...

Si pronunciaban sus anhelos en voz alta...

Sonrió a pesar de la sangre que tapaba la piel de sus manos. Esto era grandioso. ¿Cómo había olvidado tanto al punto de no ser capaz de encontrar ese recuerdo antes? Kakarotto era idéntico a Bardock; debía ser tan fuerte como su padre.

Y su padre era un guerrero admirable, lo era en sus recuerdos más difusos, en la idealización que había construido en torno a su raza.

Cuatro eran mejores que tres. Ese sería un paso más hacia la tan anhelada liberación. Ya no más esclavos de un ser tan despreciable como Freezer, soldados de rango insuficiente humillados en pasillos, en todos menos en el que estaba a la vuelta de la puerta de Freezer. «Monos», decían, «monos».

Y esos mismos monos reirían al último.

Carcajadas. Estaba verdaderamente entusiasmado, más de lo que recordaba haberlo estado alguna vez. Pero primero lo primero: ¿qué había sucedido con Nappa? Lo habían herido en el hombro, lo que evidenciaba que el ataque, a lo mejor, no había tenido intención de ser mortal. Un aviso, eso parecía ser.

¿Aviso de qué?

«Nos dieron una misión para conquistar el planeta Sho, donde hay sujetos con un promedio de 17 mil unidades de poder».

Quizá, habían herido a Nappa para que no pudieran concretar la misión. Si los tres no podían de por sí, dos muchísimo menos.

«Eso tendría demasiado sentido».

¿Pero quién?

Se colocó el scouter que sostenía hacía minutos enteros entre sus manos, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza hacia abajo. Lo prendió y leyó cada poder de pelea del planeta, y escuchó cada voz a través del aparato. No sabía por dónde empezar.

Ya que a Vegeta no le importaba averiguar qué había sucedido con Nappa, él se encargaría de hacerlo personalmente. Correría sangre porque él la haría correr. Luego, Nappa se recuperaría, lo acompañaría a la Tierra en búsqueda de Kakarotto y, una vez su hermano se les uniera, pronunciarían la palabra prohibida y perversamente anhelada.

Rebelión.

¿Vegeta quería ser un siervo para siempre? Sabía que no, pero las estocadas eran un símbolo de algo mucho más escabroso e inadmisible que el hecho de entregarse por tiempo indeterminado; le decían que Vegeta estaba solo en su propia lucha, que Nappa y él no eran partícipes de ésta.

Y eso no podía perdonárselo.

Lo subyugó la furia, la impotencia, la decepción. Eran saiyajin, los únicos cuatro que quedaban. Debían unirse en pos de darle un nuevo futuro a la sangre, uno más prospero, lleno de libertad.

Sin tiranos intergalácticos.

El scouter no le dijo nada; lo apagó. Hasta que no tuviera nombres, no sabía a quién perseguir. Tapó su rostro con las palmas de sus manos y permaneció así sendos segundos, como si hacerlo diera respuestas, como si sumirse en una oscuridad voluntaria fuera la revelación necesitada para entender por qué habían herido de gravedad a Nappa justo antes de su misión.

* * *

—_Bardock, cada vez nos dan más misiones. No nos dejan descansar._

_El niño miró a su madre; luego, a su padre. Ceños fruncidos, nerviosismo, soberbia. Cuánta presencia poseían al estar uno junto al otro._

—_Mujer, por favor. Lo único que necesita un saiyajin es combatir._

_El niño asintió. Siempre estaba de acuerdo con su papá, no importaba qué dijera éste._

—_¡No estás del todo recuperado! Tus heridas no terminan de sanar y sigues peleando. ¡Sabes que no es la forma de hacerlo! Si peleas, debes estar al máximo de tus condiciones, en tu mejor estado físico._

_Preocupación. ¿Y si algo le ocurría?_

_¿Qué pasaría?_

—_No hay tiempo..._

_Nunca había tiempo, eso era cierto._

_¿Por qué?_

—_Debería haberlo: si el Gran Freezer tanto desea que conquistemos planetas para él, entonces debería darnos más descansos, más pausas. ¡Con cada batalla nos hacemos más fuertes! Le serviríamos cada vez más si hiciéramos las cosas como se deben..._

_Duda. Bardock pensó las palabras de la mujer._

—_Cada vez nos hacemos más fuertes._

—_Cada vez confía más en nosotros._

—_¿Tú crees que...?_

_Sus padres se miraron, hablaron por medio de sus miradas. Raditz no entendía nada._

—_No sería capaz. —Sonrisa confiada, convencida. Bardock no titubeó más—. Somos los guerreros más fieles que tiene Freezer, los que más trabajan, los que más se esfuerzan. No sería capaz..._

_Pero su madre nunca sonrió después de ello. Algo de lo que lo convenció a él hizo lo opuesto en ella._

* * *

—Tuvo que haber sido Freezer...

Freezer se preocupaba por tener muy cerca a Vegeta. Era uno de sus soldados favoritos, todo el mundo lo sabía, y era tan obvio, tan explícito en su favoritismo, que el príncipe era observado con recelo por los soldados de mayor rango dentro del ejército. ¿Por qué ese mono? Ese mono no tiene nada de especial, es un pobre diablo, como toda su raza, como esos dos buenos para nada que lo acompañan...

Negó con la cabeza, serio, tranquilo, más pensativo que nunca.

—No, no fue Freezer.

Se trataba de otra persona, pues a Freezer Vegeta le servía; le servía vivo. ¿Cómo olvidar tantas atenciones? Convocaba a Vegeta a cenas importantes, lo llamaba a su salón y le hablaba por horas. ¿De qué tanto hablan, Vegeta?, preguntaba Nappa casi alcoholizado en la zona oscura del complejo central, mirando a las mujeres que iban de un soldado a otro, enceguecidas, entregadas. Vegeta alejaba a toda mujer de él, su mirada asqueada por lo que vislumbraba. Hablamos de las conquistas, de los puntos estratégicos que más conviene tomar a _nuestro_ favor. Me habla de cuánto lamenta no contar con toda la raza saiyajin. La voz del príncipe no delataba ningún tipo de emoción: siempre hablaba con asco, sobre todo, sobre todos.

—Tuvo que ser algún envidioso que quiera muerto a Vegeta. Si él y yo tuviéramos que irnos ahora a Sho, moriríamos. ¡17 mil unidades de poder en promedio! No tendríamos oportunidad; seríamos cadáveres.

Dodoria había sido claro: la misión era muy importante y debían completarla con éxito cuanto antes.

Ese alguien que había atacado a Nappa quería que Vegeta desapareciera, mas no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo en una batalla seria entre dos guerreros, con honor.

—Kiwi...

Si hablaban de envidia, Kiwi era el primer nombre que se le venía a la cabeza. Ese sujeto, pensó Raditz,... ese sujeto detesta a Vegeta, es quizá el que más lo aborrece. Se cree demasiado y piensa que Vegeta no debería ser un soldado de tan alto rango. Odia que Vegeta pase horas hablando con Freezer, que sea tan de confianza para él. Lo odia; él quiere ser Vegeta.

—Sí, Kiwi...

¿Dónde encontrarlo? Kiwi tenía algo en común con Vegeta: no era de los soldados más sociables del ejército. Los guerreros que allí pasaban sus pausas de las batallas tenían puntos de encuentro en lugares muy específicos dentro del complejo: el comedor, la sala de entrenamiento y la zona oscura. Nunca veía a Kiwi, no en esos sitios; sí lo veía en los pasillos, pensativo, soberbio, sangrando superioridad.

«Porque Kiwi es un pobre diablo».

Eso pensaba.

¿Cómo encontrarlo? Se agitó producto del nerviosismo que, de nuevo, se hizo camino en su mente.

Prendió el scouter. Imposible: cuando estaba en el planeta Freezer nro. 79, en ese o en otros planetas que le pertenecían al tirano, encontrar a un soldado por medio del scouter era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Imposible, se repitió.

Y sonrió de repente.

Ya sabía qué hacer.

Decidido, se levantó y salió del cuarto, el cual cerró con llave. Caminó por los pasillos apretando los dientes, sí, pero no con frustración; los apretaba entusiasmado. No podía equivocarse: había sido Kiwi.

Llegó a la zona oscura. Kiwi tenía varios hombres a su cargo, uno de los cuales era Moura, un hombre de la misma raza que Appule, otro soldado de alto rango dentro del ejército. No era tan fuerte como éste, pero Moura tenía un poder de 1700 unidades. Si debía pelear con él para sacarle información, le ganaría sin grandes problemas. Era muy fácil de encontrar en la zona oscura, pues allí pasaba cada momento de estadía en el planeta, alejado de las conquistas y el trabajo. Bebía, lo hacía hasta caer al suelo. Nunca lo había visto con una esclava, sin embargo. Eso creía recordar.

Decidido, se apoyó contra la pared más alejada de la puerta. El cuarto era amplio y casi no tenía luces que lo iluminaran, por eso era conocido como la zona oscura. Humo, bebidas y mujeres; eso era lo único que podía atisbarse. Una mujer fue hacia él y, mediante una mirada incitadora, le ofreció un trago. Su piel era verdosa, su cabello blanco y sus curvas lo que Raditz consideraba ideal en una mujer, con prominentes senos y destacadas caderas unidas por una minúscula cintura. Bella, muy bella.

—¿Algo de tomar? —susurró en su oído.

Tomó un cilindro de gould, una bebida hecha a base de levadura que, helada como ese cilindro lo estaba, era su favorita en los momentos que pasaba en ese lugar. La mujer lo observó mientras él abría la tapa del cilindro y bebía. Raditz movía sus ojos de un lado al otro, buscando a Moura, tratando de no perder la calma.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —inquirió ella, hablando en su oído como anteriormente lo había hecho.

La observó serio, sin inmutarse. La arrimó a él y besó la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Siempre andas por aquí? —pidió saber el guerrero.

—Sí...

—¿Conoces a Moura?

—Claro, ¿quién no? Es el más bebedor.

—¿Está aquí?

—¿Y qué obtengo si me respondes?

Ella sonrió, mostrándose demasiado decidida. Había mujeres que allí no perdían la oportunidad de pedir algún tipo de recompensa por cualquier tipo de información que pudieran dar. En todo ejército hay internas, decía Nappa mientras bebía gould en ese mismo lugar; ¿qué mejor que ellas para darnos datos que puedan servirnos sobre algún asqueroso soldado que haya cometido algún error y deba ser investigado? Sin pensarlo, yo vendría aquí.

No sentía deseo por ella. Raditz, contrario a Nappa, quien se entusiasmaba un poco más con las mujeres de la zona oscura, no era muy afín a darse esas clases de compañías. Por lo menos no muy seguido. Vegeta era el otro extremo: nunca buscaba mujeres.

No frente a ellos.

Raditz mostraba, así, ser el intermedio entre Nappa y Vegeta en cada momento, por cada motivo.

—Te obsequiaré una daga, ¿qué dices? Tengo una daga con incrustaciones de oro, es valiosa —murmuró en el oído de la mujer.

Ella sonrió, no sin antes clavar sus ojos color negro en él.

—Bueno, en ese caso... —Volvió a arrimarse al oído del guerrero. Delante de su cuerpo, cerró el puño, levantó el pulgar y señaló, tremendamente disimulada, hacia detrás de un grupo de unos diez guerreros que charlaban a los gritos acompañados por varias mujeres—. Al fondo, sin que nadie lo vea. Allí está, y muy ebrio, por cierto.

—Esta noche vendré a darte tu recompensa. —prometió Raditz, satisfecho con la información—. Y para que confíes en mí, estoy en el cuarto 3E, allí vivo junto a mi camarada. Puedes venir a visitarnos.

—Claro.

Última sonrisa y ella se fue. Raditz terminó el cilindro de gould de un sólo trago. Despacio, aunque decidido, marchó hacia Moura, quien estaba, como la mujer había dicho, detrás de ese ruidoso grupo que hacía demasiado escándalo para su gusto. Se sentó en la silla que, frente a él, estaba vacía.

—¡Raditz! —gritó al verlo. ¿Por qué tanta confianza?—. ¡Eh, Raditz! ¡Qué sorpresa!

«Asqueroso...» pensó el saiyajin cuando Moura lo golpeó repetidas veces en el hombro, la confianza más de la que le gustaba que le tuvieran. Si no se trataba de Nappa (Vegeta no contaba porque él jamás le haría algo así), era receloso de cualquier tipo de contacto con otro ser que no fuera él, su camarada.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Vegeta?

«Sigue mirando el universo, uno que nunca será suyo porque no tiene la suficiente valía como para intentar rebelarse ante Freezer».

Apretó el puño para contener la furia que sentía por su príncipe.

—¿Cómo te va, Moura? —inquirió fingiendo interés.

La charla avanzó dotada por la más evidente falsedad. Bien, ¡aquí! Hace tres días volví de la última misión. Mi compañero salió herido, aunque Kiwi no sufrió ni un rasguño. ¡Qué poderoso es ese sujeto! ¿La próxima misión? No sé: el Gran Freezer aún no nos ha convocado. ¡Así que aquí estoy! A Kiwi no le gusta que venga aquí, pero me vale un diablo, ¡con algo me tengo que relajar! Pura mentira eso de que un cilindro de gould y una chica nos distraen de nuestros deberes. ¡Si no estoy en el campo de batalla, tengo derecho a divertirme! ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Kiwi es un aburrido, no entiende lo que es la buena vida! ¡Nappa está de acuerdo conmigo! ¿Nappa, Moura? Sí, anoche estaba muy enojado cuando vino por aquí. ¿... Anoche? Freezer les dio dos misiones demasiado unidas, ¡es muy extraño! Estaba muy ofuscado, ¡se le nota mucho, no puede contenerse! Bebió mucho. Cuando me fui, seguía bebiendo junto a una chica y...

—¿Y quién?

—Y... ¡Ah, sí! Ese alfeñique que trabaja con Malaka, el que dicen que camina hacia atrás...

Raditz tuvo que taparse la boca para no estallar en risotadas.

—¿Hacia atrás...?

«¿Con Nappa y una mujer? Tiene que ser un chiste...».

La expresión «caminar hacia atrás», en el ejército de Freezer, recaía sobre los hombres que, se sospechaba, no gozaban la compañía de una mujer. Lo hacían de la de un hombre. Raditz sacudió la cabeza al pensarlo: no eran bien vistos entre los soldados. Rumores que rozaran esa frase podían desembocar en muertes misteriosas por quienes no toleraban esos comportamientos.

«¿Qué hacía Nappa con él y una chica?».

—¿La chica está aquí?

—Sí, es esa. ¡Vamos a pedirle más bebida! —Moura lo sorprendió al señalar a la mujer de antes, a la que le había prometido la daga.

—Me voy, hasta luego. —Se levantó.

Ignoró las palabras que Moura le dedicó como forma de despedida y caminó hacia la mujer. Ella lo vio venir, sonriente.

—¿Anoche estuviste con mi camarada? Si me lo dices, te haré otro regalo además de la daga —susurró en su oído, como antes.

Estaban en una esquina, una de las más oscuras del lugar.

Ella rió, siempre seductora.

—¿El grandulón sin cabello? —Cuando Raditz asintió, ella lo miró, decidida, a los ojos—. Sí, Nappa ha venido a visitarme varias veces desde hace algún tiempo. Anoche estaba muy irritado, así que lo dejé ir cuando más borracho estaba. No me gusta cuando está así: se pone un poco salvaje, algo que no me agrada.

—¿Se fue solo?

Ella chocó su mejilla contra la de él. Lo acarició con ésta.

—¿Qué más me darás?

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Genial, hombre. Bueno..., se fue con ese chico débil de piel blanca, el que camina hacia atrás. Él estaba sobrio, y prácticamente, en tono amistoso, arrastró a Nappa de aquí.

Raditz se permitió gesticular su sonrisa más explícita.

—Ven a verme cuando quieras. Te daré lo que tú pidas.

Ya le había gustado la idea. Moura le había contagiado el espíritu.

—De acuerdo.

Se separaron sin más. Al salir de la zona oscura, al subir las escaleras que lo alejaban de ese subsuelo de los secretos, festejó sacudiendo su puño cerrado delante de su pecho, como si acabara de matar a un rival que no creía poder derrotar por su nivel de pelea.

Nappa siempre avisaba cuando iba a divertirse, siempre. Me voy a la zona oscura, necesito distraerme. Quizá no se lo había dicho por algo en particular. Pensó en ello sin dejar de caminar hacia el laboratorio, su scouter apagado, su sonrisa perpetua.

* * *

—_¡Vegeta! —bramó Nappa—. ¡Vegeta, por favor! ¡Ya no podemos seguir así! ¡Ese sujeto nos está usando y no nos paga como se debe! ¡No recibimos ni recompensas ni felicitaciones! ¡No recibimos nada y trabajamos demasiado! ¡Casi morimos en el planeta Shikk! ¡Tres días para eliminar un pueblo y tres para recuperarnos en las cápsulas! ¡TENEMOS QUE...!_

—_Estamos exhaustos, Vegeta... ¡Ya no podemos seguir así! ¡Nappa tiene razón! —siguió Raditz._

—_¡ESO! ¡Raditz, tú me entiendes! ¡VEGETA! ¡Vamos a matar a Freezer, es un ser asqueroso! ¡MATÉMOSLO! No sé cómo, pero podemos entrenar y... ¡PODEMOS HACERLO, DEBEMOS HACERLO, SOMOS LOS SAIY...!_

_Un golpe silenció al gigante. Vegeta lo dejó sin aire, derrumbado en el suelo de la habitación 3E._

—_Insecto, no entiendes nada..._

—_¡Pero Vegeta...! —masculló Raditz, arrodillado junto a Nappa, quien no lograba recuperar el aire por más que lo intentaba con inhalaciones y exhalaciones exageradas, forzadas, inútiles._

_Mirada fría. Un témpano de hielo colisionó con los ojos negros del hijo de Bardock._

—_Si no quieres que te mate será mejor que te calles —espetó._

* * *

«Nappa no ha hablado mucho desde entonces».

Eso había sucedido hacía relativamente poco tiempo. ¿Cómo olvidar la humillación? ¿Cómo olvidar la tensa caminata lejos de Freezer y cerca de la honestidad? Nappa tenía la verdad de su parte, Raditz así lo sentía, pero pelearse con Vegeta, ponérselo en contra, no era una opción viable si es que querían, juntos, hacer algo por lo poco que le quedaba a su raza. Ellos tres, ellos tres solos ante un ejército que en parte les temía, que en parte les era indiferente; un ejército que los aborrecía por ser saiyajin, monos, soldados despreciados por su sangre superior.

Todos sabían eso.

Por eso, por ser sólo tres, los humillaban en cada pasillo.

En la puerta de la sala de medicina, Raditz se detuvo. Apostado allí, apretó por enésima vez sus puños.

«Nappa no dijo nada porque se mueve a escondidas. Prefiere que ni Vegeta ni yo sepamos lo que hace. Quiere evitarse inconvenientes».

Porque Vegeta, así como Kiwi, no veía con buenos ojos distracciones como las que se sucedían en la zona oscura.

—Imbécil...

¿Cómo rebelarse y vencer si no confiaban los unos en los otros?

—¿Cómo...?

Y Vegeta seguramente seguía observando la galaxia ajena, una donde Vegetasei ya no existía. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Estaría imaginándose en el antiguo palacio, al lado de su padre, el rey? ¿Estaría fingiendo que caminaba por los verdaderos pasillos rodeado de los más poderosos guerreros de elite? ¿Estaría imaginando que la vida era así, con Vegetasei como centro del universo, con los saiyajin como reyes de las galaxias y el poder?

«En vez de pensar en nuestro bienestar».

En vez de confiar en Nappa y en él.

Cuánto, por un momento, odió a Vegeta.

Enceguecido, frenándose de cometer una locura, ingresó en la sala de medicina. Caminó hacia Nappa con el scouter encendido. Observó a su camarada: seguía recuperándose.

—Estará bien —murmuró Malaka, quien apareció de repente a su lado.

Asistentes caminaban detrás de él, y uno llamó la atención de Raditz. Era un joven de piel extremadamente blanca, como una nube, gris en los matices. Sus iris rojos, sin pupilas, saltaban de sus globos oculares. El cabello picudo se mantenía en alto, recto, parecido aunque distinto al del príncipe. Era delgado, quizá demasiado, y en su semblante se erigía una extraña y contagiosa convicción. Tenía una armadura idéntica a la de los demás, a la de todos los miembros del ejército. Raditz lo miró a los ojos, el muchacho devolvió la mirada sólo un segundo; el siguiente, se alejó.

400 unidades de poder.

«Demasiado débil».

—Vendré más tarde —avisó a Malaka antes de marcharse.

Fue hacia la sala de entrenamiento a hacer ejercicio, a sacarse el odio mediante sus puños. Estaba desquiciado.

«Lo atacó por la espalda porque era demasiado débil para él, aprovechando que Nappa estaba ebrio».

Exacto. Siguió golpeando una bolsa que colgaba del techo mediante una cadena de gran resistencia. Esa bolsa era de un cuero irrompible, uno de los más caros en el comercio interplanetario. Golpeaba tan loco como en otros momentos, imaginando la sonrisa de Freezer sobre la superficie del cuero, imaginando cómo moría bajo sus manos.

Quería ser libre.

Quería reconstruir la sociedad saiyajin.

Quería la gloria, esa que guerreros como su padre siempre habían merecido y nunca habían obtenido.

Y Vegeta no aparecía.

«Sueña, príncipe, sueña con algo que no obtendrás aprovechando los lujos de Freezer y creyendo que él es de confianza».

Porque ese era el quid de la cuestión: Vegeta era cercano a Freezer, gozaba de comidas exquisitas, bebidas deliciosas, ¡quizá hasta de las mujeres más despampanantes de las cuatro galaxias! Vegeta gozaba de una vida más acomodada a pesar del cuarto silencioso que estaba junto al de ellos, a compartir misiones con sus dos camaradas. Vegeta, por los lujos que Freezer le permitía, por las misiones que le dejaba tomar solo, por la confianza y el privilegio, había olvidado que era un saiyajin, que debía reconstruir su sociedad, que nada más que la sangre tenía permiso de recibir verdadero amor de parte de un guerrero como ellos tres.

Había olvidado todo.

Estaba ciego.

Entregado.

Cuando la hora del descanso llegó, cuando los pasillos se oscurecieron aún más y los soldados dejaron de pulular por el lugar, Raditz supo que era momento. Ese sería el principio; luego, cuando Nappa se recuperara, iría a buscar a Kakarotto y le diría cuál era la misión: debemos prepararnos, ¡tenemos que rebelarnos! Tengamos a Vegeta de nuestro lado o no.

Así debía ser.

Vigiló al muchacho durante horas, atento al scouter fijado en su personaje de interés. Siguió sus movimientos cada segundo después del encuentro en la sala de medicina. Cuando observó, mediante la pantalla erigida frente a su ojo, que estaba en un lugar alejado, se encaminó hacia él. Llegó a la puerta de un cuarto en un pasillo extremadamente silencioso, uno de los tantos en ese complejo majestuoso y frío. Z2, leyó en la puerta. Eran las letras no de los saiyajin, no las que él reconocía como propias; eran las ajenas, las de Freezer, las de un método de escritura que no le pertenecía, que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Con el que ya no quería tener más que ver.

Tocó. Le daría un ataque sorpresa. ¡Lo imaginó durante horas! Cuando le abriera, le taparía la boca con la palma de su mano y lo empujaría violentamente hacia el interior. Allí, una vez solos, tomaría su cuello en medio del cuarto y lo apretaría hasta matarlo. Lo ahorcaría y dejaría allí, solo, sin honores. Muerto.

No le daría ni una maldita oportunidad.

Nadie contestó. Revisó su scouter, aún fijado en un único objetivo, y temió por el funcionamiento de éste. ¿Por qué le marcaba las 400 unidades de poder intactas? ¿Acaso estaría ebrio, dormido? ¿Acaso estaría ignorándolo? ¿Aguardándolo?

El scouter explotó al costado de su cara, algo que sólo sucedía cuando un guerrero estallaba.

No llegó a reaccionar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya había abierto la puerta, necesitado de entender qué se suponía que acababa de suceder.

—Te lo he dicho mil millones de veces, Raditz: no te fíes tanto de tu scouter.

Una estocada, la más violenta de todas, pero no por la voz: la estocada fue la imagen que se dibujó ante él. Vegeta estaba en medio del cuarto ahorcando al muchacho, apretando su cuello justo como él soñaba hacerlo antes de que el scouter verde desapareciera. Cerró la puerta tras él y presenció la crudeza de la imagen, cómo el muchacho movía las piernas frenéticamente, cómo apretaba las manos de Vegeta con las suyas, cómo sus iris rojos saltaban más que nunca de sus ojos. Y de repente, la quietud, la nada. Piernas y brazos inertes, ojos blancos. Estaba muerto.

Vegeta lo lanzó contra la pared como si de un trozo de basura se tratase.

Raditz tragó saliva cuando el príncipe lo atisbó fríamente.

—Pensé que... —susurró el de cabello más alborotado, anonadado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Cada vez que veía a Vegeta matar a alguien, una adrenalina desconocida lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Lo respetaba, y se respetaba a sí mismo a través de él, por la crueldad, por la convicción, por el poderío infinito. Vegeta merecía mucho más.

Los tres merecían mucho más.

Vegeta rió a carcajadas, desatado, en confianza, una casi hasta insoportable.

—¿Sabes por qué este niño hirió a Nappa? —preguntó, la risa incontrolable.

—No —admitió Raditz.

El príncipe caminó por el pequeño cuarto.

—Zarbon —aseguró—, este niño parece que era el juguete de Zarbon. Fue ese imbécil quien ordenó este ataque.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿¡Qué?!

Monosílabos; lo único que era capaz de proferir ante el poder y los ojos del príncipe Vegeta, quien nunca dejó de reír, de mostrarse orgulloso, de ser él mismo en su más pura esencia.

—Zarbon sueña con vernos muertos. Teme por su puesto al lado de Freezer, sabe que si me sigo haciendo fuerte corre serio peligro. Teme por su cabeza, ¿entiendes? Así que mandó a su muchachito para que atacara a Nappa y no pudiéramos irnos con él a Sho. Tú y yo solos no tenemos oportunidad contra esos sujetos.

—Sí.

Más monosílabos.

No tenía más aire en los pulmones: Vegeta absorbía todo cuanto lo rodeaba y lo volvía parte de sí, de la frialdad de su mirada, de su incalculable poder.

—Como piensa que nadie sabe que le gustan «las cosas bellas», como ese muchacho tan afeminado, Zarbon lo mandó a él en vez de ensuciarse las manos.

—Un cobarde.

—El más cobarde. —Fue hacia el cadáver, lo pateó con fuerza y, sin nada más por hacer, se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Vámonos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta 3E. Vegeta, una vez allí, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared, frente a Raditz.

—Hablaré con el Gran Freezer, le diré que Nappa se recuperará en un par de días y le pediré algún saibaiman. Quizá sirvan para distraer a los shobs.

Raditz sonrió. Vegeta se mostró extrañado además de antipático.

—Sobre eso, Vegeta... —Respiró profundo y sonrió aún más. A la legua se le notaba el entusiasmo—. Mi hermano, Kakarotto, ya debe tener alrededor de 20 años. Seguramente ya terminó con la Tierra, el cuerpo celeste de la Galaxia del Norte. ¿Y si voy a buscarlo? Debe ser muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que si vamos los cuatro, podremos derrotar a los shobs.

«Y liberarnos».

Y rebelarse contra Freezer para lograr darle un futuro a su sangre saiyajin.

—¿Kakarotto? Ah, sí... —Risas. Soberbia saltando por los poros del príncipe—. Recuerdo que Nappa me dijo alguna vez que tenías un hermano por ahí.

—Sí, así es.

—Búscalo. —Ordenó el de mayor rango—. Si la Tierra es el planeta celeste de la Galaxia del Norte, no creo que te lleve demasiado tiempo llegar.

—Quizá una semana.

—Algo así. En fin... —Vegeta se alejó de la pared y fue hacia su puerta, la 2E—. Pediré al Gran Freezer que, mientras tanto, nos dé otra misión a Nappa y a mí. Con tal de que podamos concretar la misión en Sho, no le importará si nos atrasamos. Sólo serán unos días.

Ni siquiera dijo adiós; se fue.

Raditz, una vez estuvo en el cuarto, en la cama que no era suya, respiró profundo. El entusiasmo no le cabía en el pecho. Un saiyajin más, un miembro más para esa raza que casi no tenía posibilidades de cara a la extinción. Algo podría hacerse. Pensar en el poderío de su hermano, en la herencia que seguramente tenía de parte de Bardock, le daba ánimos para todo.

Debía pensar en ello.

Debía volver al pensamiento que acarreaba estar en esa cama.

Vegeta merece mucho más.

Los tres lo merecemos; somos saiyajin.

Porque respetaba a Vegeta y se respetaba a sí mismo a través de él.

La furia se fue. La impotencia era el único combustible que alimentaba su sed de libertad.

Serían libres.

Se rebelarían.

Kakarotto los ayudaría.

* * *

Se recostó en la cama. Las paredes vacías, todo vacío. Sólo esa cama, la cuna de lo retorcido de sus pensamientos.

Venganza.

Si contaban con Kakarotto, quizá lograrían vencer a los shobs. Claro que no podía esperar demasiado del hermano de Raditz, el más débil de los saiyajin que aún permanecían con vida, mas era un saiyajin al fin y al cabo.

Podía servir.

Cuando Raditz le avisó de lo que le había sucedido a Nappa, Vegeta no había dudado: fue Zarbon o Dodoria, se dijo. Fue a la fuente misma de todo lo que acontecía, del dueño del tiempo y el espacio en ese planeta, a buscar información. Le costó pedir una reunión en solitario con Freezer pero lo logró luego de que fuera el propio tirano quien aceptara escucharlo. Pidió a sus guardaespaldas que se fueran, quienes lo hicieron a regañadientes, y sonrió a uno de los soldados más privilegiados de su ejército.

—Sabes que ellos dos te odian, te tienen mucha envidia. Tú eres un saiyajin —profirió, tan calmo como tétrico, Freezer, siempre sobre su pequeña nave, siempre con ese tono tan suave y tenebroso—. Fue Zarbon quien mandó atacar a tu compañero, valiéndose del muchacho de ojos rojos de la sala de medicina. Quiere que no tengas oportunidad en el planeta Sho, y fastidiarte, claro. Te lo digo por obvios motivos. ¿Los sabes, verdad?

Sonrisa delicada. Vegeta permanecía lo más serio que podía, de rodillas frente al tirano.

—Sí.

Se lo decía porque, de esa manera, se aseguraba la confianza de Vegeta. Freezer, delatando a su propio hombre de confianza, pensaba que así lo mantenía calmo y de su parte, como un soldado más, aunque con privilegios, del ejército. Dándole esa confianza, se aseguraba de que Vegeta, enceguecido por la falsedad de los privilegios que le brindaba, no se rebelara.

Freezer le tenía pánico a los saiyajin. Y quizá, pensó en la tranquilidad de su cuarto el príncipe, usar el nombre de Zarbon había sido una excusa. Porque seguramente había sido el propio Freezer el cerebro del improvisado ataque. Era Freezer quien había intentado fastidiarlo.

Bien a propósito.

«Por tratarnos como monos, por creer que lo somos, no se da cuenta de su grave error».

Vegeta sólo se aprovechaba de sus tratos. Haciéndolo, hacía más llevadera su vida como soldado. Ese era el único objetivo de tolerarle todo, de soportar tanta humillación, de tener que trabajar como uno más cuando era un príncipe de infinito poder.

Sólo estaba aguardando el momento más propicio para su rebelión.

Era un saiyajin, por sus venas era esa la sangre que corría. Ya no soportaba más la tiranía de Freezer. Su sangre sería el camino hacia su victoria.

—Yo seré el más fuerte del universo.

Era capaz de ello y más.

Sólo debía aguardar.

Ser el más fuerte: era eso lo único que le importaba.

Nada más tenía sentido para él.

Nada.

* * *

Al otro día, más temprano imposible, olvidando la promesa vacía a la esclava y la recuperación de Nappa, se marchó. Antes, avisó a Vegeta, quien frente al universo, en lo alto de la roca a las afueras del planeta, apenas asintió a sus dichos.

—En cuanto Nappa se recupere nos iremos al planeta Om, ubicado en el confín más oculto de la Galaxia del Sur.

—Estaremos en puntas opuestas del universo.

—Así es.

—Éxitos, Vegeta.

Una risotada fue la única respuesta.

Esa era la última vez que se verían en sus vidas.

Ya no había odio hacia Vegeta, no en Raditz. El scouter había estallado, algo que sucedía cuando un guerrero explotaba, y los saiyajin lo hacían cuando la furia los subyugaba.

«Vegeta siente la misma furia».

Aún recordaba qué sangre corría por sus venas.

«Si lo hablamos, a lo mejor no es tan difícil rebelarnos e irnos al lugar más apartado del universo a entrenar para matar a Freezer».

Ahora que sabía que contaba con el príncipe, que la humillación sí era compartida a la vuelta del pasillo, se sentía más seguro que nunca.

Dentro de la pequeña nave esférica, el universo ante él, Raditz suspiró con cierto alivio.

Aún había esperanza para su sangre.

Sólo deseaba que Kakarotto fuera poderoso, que tuviera talento, que fuera un ápice de todo lo que Bardock, uno de los saiyajin más poderosos de Vegetasei, era. Un ápice, no pedía más. Un ápice sería suficiente para empezar.

Algún día, dejarían de ser siervos, esclavos, ejes de toda humillación.

Serían más que monos.

Serían, de nuevo, al fin, los saiyajin.

Los más fuertes del universo.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y, antes de cerrar los ojos, se permitió proferir la risotada más desquiciada.

Vencerían.

Y la cadena roja que de todo era capaz debido a su poder volvería a brillar como antaño lo hacía.

Así sería.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_**Nota final**_

_Ante todo, gracias a quien haya llegado hasta acá. =)_

_Me gustaría decir lo siguiente: tengo mi opinión bien plantada sobre Raditz. Siempre lo vi como el más «bueno» de su grupo, el más iluso casi diría, aunque esa palabra me resulta un poco más fuerte de lo que me gustaría. Cuando Raditz murió en la Tierra, dijo que sus camaradas seguramente irían a buscar las esferas del dragón para revivirlo. Nappa también lo creyó así, lo cual me da a pensar en una verdadera camaradería entre ellos. Vegeta derribó toda idea de Nappa, quien en ser convencido no tardó ni un segundo (?), y Raditz, así, quedó para siempre en el olvido._

_Pienso de Raditz como el personaje más desaprovechado por Toriyama. Lo imagino en Namek, en el Cell Game. Lo imagino ayudando contra Majin Buu. Lo imagino y todo tiene sentido, por eso lamento en el alma que Toriyama no le haya dado una oportunidad._

_Tenía demasiado potencial. Una lástima._

_Este fic lo sentí como un homenaje a lo que yo pienso y siento por Raditz. Es uno de mis indiscutidos favoritos (así como su hermano y su padre), alguien que me genera pensamientos muy definidos. Intenté plasmarlos adecuadamente, espero haberlo logrado. No sé si sea IC, pero nada, así sentí hacer este fic. _

_Fue un gran disfrute. Cuando me tocó él, no pude ponerme más feliz. Este concurso se convirtió en la oportunidad perfecta para alejarme un ratito de Trunks (mi gran protagonista) y pensar en personajes que poco y nada he usado. _

_Comparándolo con el Raditz al que le di cierto protagonismo en mi AU, "Pecados en la Sangre", acá lo sentí un poco más inmaduro. Creo que era obvio, pues Raditz quizá tenga más o menos la edad de Vegeta, unos 30 años; en mi AU pasaba los 60 años, ya era un hombre mayor. _

_Sobre el «juguete de Zarbon»: Emm... XD Bueno, fue un elemento más de la trama. Yo no digo que Zarbon sea gay, simplemente pienso en un detalle de él, y pienso, como dijo Vegeta, que le gustan las cosas bellas. Digo, su apariencia es la de un hombre que da gran valor a un canon de belleza cercano a lo que refleja cuando no está transformado. Fue por eso más que nada: pensé en un Zarbon que tuviera sus detalles por detrás de lo que en la serie se nos muestra. Qué significaba ser su juguete lo dejo a criterio de quien lea. _

_XD_

_Lo de la «zona oscura» y eso de «caminar hacia atrás», lo mismo: son cosas que se me ocurrieron para darle un poco más de forma a todo lo que era Freezer y su imperio, en lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Imagino que mujeres había, el sexo es algo natural en la vida de los seres con una sexualidad definida (como los saiyajin; gente como los nameks todo lo contrario), y no vi muchas mujeres entre las filas del ejército (?). Sobre el rechazo a la homosexualidad, se sabe que en ámbitos tan, digamos, "masculinos" como los ejércitos es algo que está mal visto. Aclaro que lo que plasmé acá está demasiado lejos de lo que pienso acerca del tema. Quise poner esos detalles para dar un poco de consistencia en esos puntos que nunca se tocan sobre los personajes en la serie. _

_Sobre Vegeta: un hombre orgulloso, solitario y muy determinado. Creo que Vegeta se aprovechó de todo lo que tuvo a mano en pos de su misión: no vengar a alguien, sí hacer valer su sangre y su poder. Vegeta no quería ser un soldado; quería mucho más. Quizá Raditz quedó con la impresión equivocada, quizá pensó que Vegeta sentía más interés del real por él y por Nappa. Creo que esto es cierto: Vegeta no parecía sentir verdadero apego por Nappa y Raditz. Al primero lo mató y al segundo jamás lo revivió. Es obvio. Vegeta no sentía el apego que quizá ellos sentían por él, simplemente tenía su cuenta pendiente y sumamente personal con Freezer por todo lo que ya sabemos. Si Freezer lo tenía cerca y Vegeta se permitía permanecer allí creo que era parte de un cálculo, de un plan que él esperaba cumplir algún día, ganarle y ser el más fuerte. Eso fue lo que intenté escribir acá. _

_Espero no sea demasiado confuso. _

_Sobre Freezer: creo que subestimó a los saiyajin. Los subestimó siempre. _

_Sobre el planeta nro. 79: lo usé de base del fic porque es llamativo que Vegeta haya ido hasta allá cuando Gokuh lo derrotó. También es llamativo que Kiwi, otro soldado de alto rango, estuviera ahí, y por último de ahí, al parecer, salieron Freezer y su gente cuando fueron a Namek. Lo pensé como uno de los planetas más importantes del imperio. Quizá no sea así, pero fue una conclusión que saqué simplemente. _

_Última aclaración: esa bebida "gould" (?) es una suerte de cerveza. Odio cuando dicen que Freezer toma vino, ¿cómo sabemos que así le llama? Me traumo pensando estas cosas. XD Quise darle otro nombre para darle un tono más creíble (?). El nombre horrible, bueno, salió. XD _

_Y nada. Muchísimas gracias por leer. =)_

_¡Nos leemos en algún otro fic! n.n _

_Saludos. =D_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _(C) Akira Toriyama, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
